RPlog:Luke and Leia versus Sabbath
On the Freighter, Black Dragon: Luke's voice comes over the comm, "I'm going down. You guys stay put for now ok?" Luke plummets through Palanhi's atmosphere, landing his X-Wing. You sent through the Force.. You sense Luke's cautiousness as he lands on the planet. ..to Leia. You open the cockpit and step down the runged ladder on the side. Luke travels along the thoroughfares, searching through the Force for the evil presence. You cross the square and enter the Grand Palanhi Hotel. Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City (#2501RUXFN) Recently totally renovated, the Grand Palanhi Hotel has been restored to its original magnificence and elegant charm. Three hand-carved gold pillars, set equal distance apart across the middle of the expansive lobby, extend from the white marble floor to the high, coffered ceiling. Large casement windows span most of the front wall. Thick red velvet draperies cover the windows, blocking out the Palanhi sun's hot rays, allowing the lobby to be remarkably cool and comfortable. Red velvet upholstered chairs and couches are arranged in small and medium-sized groupings in various areas around the room. A deep red strip of carpet leads from the gold-framed entrance to the white marble registration desk. Six multi-tiered crystal chandeliers, suspended from the ceiling by gold chains, tinkle harmoniously at the slightest breeze. But even all of this is dwarfed by the elegance of the gold-railed, white marble spiral staircase that extends upward along the left wall to the second floor balcony. On the right, two pair of double gold doors stand open; one leads to the Hotel dining room, the other to the Casino. Contents: Sabbath(#10627POUeAc) Obvious exits: Dining Room D Staircase S Casino C Out O Luke enters cautiously, peering left then right as he pauses near the door. Sabbath is standing in the corner opposite the door, hidden from view occasionally by the passerbys. You sent through the Force.. Luke reaches out through the Force to sense your presence. ..to Sabbath. You sent through the Force.. You sense Luke, reaching out through the Force, searching for someone's presence.. ..to Leia. Luke focuses his eyes distantly, no movement coming from him. His posture tensing slightly as he slowly turns his head to look at you, "Lord Sabbath I presume.." he says, stepping forward a few paces, warily. Sabbath looks up slowly to face Luke, a devilish grin on his face. "Ahhh, Skywalker. So nice of you to join me." Sabbath A stocky figure standing 6'2" tall, he wears a flowing black cloak which reaches to his lower shin, exposing a pair of polished black boots. His face is aged, his dark brown hair is greying and lengthy, as it is pulled back and tied in a tail which reaches past his shoulders. Also greying are his bushy eyebrows. His dark blue eyes are set between a large flat nose. His jaw is square, his face appears to be freshly shaved. He wears a long, flowing black cape which falls to just below his shins. He wears a utility belt around his waist, upon which is an occupied blaster holster, as well as a slim, silver cylindrical object approximately one foot in length. Luke(#8712POUXeAc) A human male. Short and slight of build, more agile than powerful. Mildly athletic. His tousled, sandy blonde hair is of medium length and frames a tan face with the beginnings of creases around his clear blue eyes. A faint scar runs along the corner of his mouth with a similiar one near his nose. His chin is gently cleft. He looks quite young, yet his demeanor is purposeful, confident, deliberately calm and belies his age. He seems to be empty of selfishness or ego, with quiet movements and a distant voice which can at times be laden with surprising intensity. From shoulder to toe he is dressed entirely in soft black fabric accompanied by gleaming knee high boots. Around his waist he wears a simple brown utility belt which shows some wear and tear as well as a scuffed silver octagonal buckle. He carries no blaster, nor other obvious weapon or accessory, save for an object hanging from his belt.. A silver cylinder roughly 12 inches in length. Luke is wide-eyed and deliberate in his movements. He moves within 10 feet of you, holding position, his right hand flexing uncontrollably in its black glove. "What have you done with him?" You sent through the Force.. You feel Luke reeling from an ominous presence.. closing up, guarding himself from this evil he has detected.. ..to Leia. Sabbath's eyes narrow. He says, "Him?" as though he doesn't know who you're speaking of. His eyes then wider as he speaks, "Oh, you mean Captain Solo. He's far away from here, I assure you." Luke's voice is calm and slow. He takes a breath, closing his eyes momentarily, "What do you want from me? Strange that I haven't sensed your presence before this.." he murmurs. Sabbath says, "When you are the only known Dark Jedi remaining, you don't tend to make your prescence known." Luke nods his understanding, moving ever so slowly in an arcing pattern to your right, keeping the same distance. "You called me here for a reason.." he says with his eyes not moving from yours. Sabbath rubs his chin and says, "My reasons for calling you are quite simple." His voice grows very cold as he speaks, "You will join me, or your friend will die." Through the Force you receive.. You sense Leia's mind touch yours, concerned for your safety, wishing to help, and her words speak quietly to you, "Luke, be careful.." Luke unclips his lightsaber, leaving it disengaged and held tightly in his right hand. "You know that won't happen." he states matter of factly. Sabbath cackles. "You're getting angry, Skywalker... Good. Let the emotions flow, let them curse through your blood." He leaves his weapon holstered. Luke smiles a deliberate smile, "I'm not angry." he exhales a breath audibly, "But I can feel the anger boiling within you. Let go of it." he implores. Sabbath says, "Don't deny your feelings, Skywalker. Why else would you have taken out your weapon?" Luke fixes his gaze on you, "Why else? To defend myself from you.. I won't turn." Sabbath says, "I don't plan to attack you." Sabbath says, "As I told you before. If you don't join me, you're friend will die. The choice is yours." Luke sighs, "Han can take care of himself." he says, in a weak attempt to dissuade you. Sabbath cackles. "I've already showed you what he's acomplished taking care of himself. Or do you need another example?" Luke braces himself, but slowly shakes his head, sadly, "You know I can't turn." Sabbath says, "You're wrong Skywalker. I know you _can_ turn." Sabbath says, "And you will turn. You value your friends life more than your own." Luke begins his slow arc around you once again, speaking confidently and calmly, "That may be true, but I can't turn.. you'll destroy me before I will.." he pauses, "..or I'll destroy you.." he adds as an afterthought. Sabbath says, "Very well then. You've signed your own friends death, and I'll be certain he knows it was you that killed him." Luke offers a coerced, wry smile as he comes around behind you, "You give up so easily Lord Sabbath." he prods, keeping his gaze fixed on you. Sabbath says, "How naughty of you, trying to find his location. I assure you, it's a closely guarded secret." Sabbath says, "I see no point in beating a dead bantha. If you won't turn, your friend dies. It doesn't bother me." His voice continuing in it's confident tone, Luke blurts out, "Oh.. I'll find him alright." as he comes around your other side, never breaking the perimeter he has set up. Sabbath laughs. "Your powers are weak, compared to mine, Jedi. Your attempts at finding information are futile." Luke implores once again in a last ditch attempt, "Let go of your anger, turn back to the Light Side." he shakes his head, "You'll be consumed if you aren't already. Come with me.. I'll help you." You sent through the Force.. You sense Luke needing your help.. desperately. ..to Leia. Sabbath becomes visibly angered by your attempts. "You cannot let go of something so deep rooted, fool. There is nothing you could do." Luke nods his head, "You can do it. My father did.. it's not too late for you.." he says coming around to his previous position, completing the arc. "Come with me." Through the Force you receive.. You sense that Leia is on her way and moving to get there as quickly as she can. Sabbath removes lightsaber from his belt and ignites it with a familiar 'snap-hiss'. he speaks without facing you, "I'm far stronger than your father ever was. He proved to be a weak old man. But if you insist, I will give you a lesson in the Dark Side." he turns to you. The young Jedi's weapon flares to life greenly, in answer to yours. He says nothing, crouching in a defensive posture, blade held down then swooping up to the vertical in front of him. It drones deeply. Sabbath remains stationary, his lightsaber grasped in his left hand, lowered by his side. "Now is your chance. Destroy the last of the Dark Jedi, and rid the galaxy of evil forever." Luke shakes his head behind the green blade, "I won't attack you. You should know better than trying such useless tactics to anger me. I am a Jedi, not an apprentice." he states boldly, unmoving in his gaze. Sabbath peers at you. "You would rather uphold your pathetic Jedi morals than to strike me down? You're more foolish than I though." and with that, he raises his lightsaber, and brings it down in an overhead motion. Luke lunges forward for balance, bringing his blade up to parry the blow. The two blades crackling loudly as they touch. Leia has arrived. Luke has just deflected Sabbath's first attack. The two weapons crackling dangerously as Luke deflects the downward strike. Luke takes a step back, "Your anger will destroy you." he states. Sabbath and Luke are over in the corner fighting. Sabbath cackles, "And my blade will destroy you." He swings with a horizontal arc. (As though swinging a baseball bat) Leia enters the hotel, her eyes scanning the lobby with caution. They widen as her gaze falls on her brother and Sabbath. The hotel seems rather empty, as the entire lobby has been emptied. The young Jedi reacts quickly, leaping into the air in a tumbling roll over Sabbath's head. His green blade cutting arcs through the air. He lands with a thud, wide-eyed. Sabbath turns around quickly, swinging his blade in a diagonal arc at Luke. "Don't fool yourself Jedi. You can't win." Luke brings his blade up to meet his with a opposite diagonal arc. Exhaling a breath as the blades meet and lock together, hissing and crackling as they remain there he says through his teeth, "I won't turn. Give up and come with me.." Sabbath grins. "You're getting tired already, Skywalker?" He pulls his blade back and attacks once again in an overhead arc. His impatience is shown as he puts more power behind his swing. Luke leaps to the side as Sabbath's blade tears through a chair in the lobby, barely grazing past Luke's shoulder. It tosses up a puff of smoke, leaving the furniture a mass of bubbling fabric. Gasping, Luke says, "You haven't worn me down yet old man." He brings is blade toward you sideways. Sabbath pulls his saber back to parry your swing. The blades crackle as they meet. He winds up and swings on the opposite side. Leia cries out across the Lobby, "Luke!" She reaches to her waist as she makes her way across the expansive, and quite empty, lobby. Luke grunts as he parries the next blow, oblivious to Leia's shout. He is gradually moving backwards, from the onslaught. Sabbath cackles. "That's right, Jedi. Run from your fears." He lets his ignited saber hang by his side in his left hand." Sabbath remains where he is. Luke backs up cautiously, glancing behind him and stepping out of the way of a low table. He doesn't answer Sabbath, his weapon remains in front of him and held up defensively. Sabbath extinguishes his lightsaber and returns it to his belt. "Run, boy. Run away. Your friend will be dead before you get far." Luke looks at Sabbath incredulously, then noticing Leia coming over, calls to her, "Leia! Get out of here!" before fixing his gaze once more upon the Dark Lord. Sabbath says, "Perhaps she can help you decide what you should do, boy." Sabbath says, "But then again, why should she care if Solo lives or dies?" Sabbath grins at his attempt to frustrate Luke. Leia has only moved about ten meters from the door when she halts at Luke's words, her eyes fixed on Sabbath. "What have you done with Han?" Luke leaves his weapon engaged and states emphatically, "Don't bring her into this." he half-hisses. Sabbath speaks in a mocking tone to Leia. "Perhaps the young Jedi can tell you what's happened to the good Captain." Luke turns to Leia, "Get out of here. He's trying to anger you." he pleads. Sabbath says, "That's right. Run away. Run from your fears." Sabbath says, "Or let go of them, and let your feelings of anger fill your mind." Luke closes his eyes, shaking off the thoughts, "No. You -won't- kill him." he finally says, raising himself to his full -short- height. Sabbath spits, "Foolish child! Your feeble Jedi mind tricks are useless against the Dark Side." Leia narrows her gaze slightly at Sabbath, turning to Luke and calling to him, "I won't leave you here alone." She stands her ground, neither proceeding forward or retreating. Luke waves a hand at Leia to stay put, his back still turned. He stands facing the Dark Lord at about 10 feet, his boots placed shoulder width apart, arms held away from his body to the side. His saber, still drawn, angled at the floor, "You -will- return Captain Solo to me." he states again, distantly. Sabbath snorts. "I'll return him alright. In a box." Luke shouts, a steadily building volume in his voice, "No!" he lunges forward, bringing his saber up in an arc toward the Dark Lords head. A fire burning in his eyes. Sabbath reacts and removes his saber and ignites it. He raises the blade, blocking Skywalkers attack. He then swings the blade in a 180o horizontal arc, attempting to strike Luke on the opposite side. "That's it... Let out your anger! Feel it curse through your soul!" Leia's jaw sets and she again narrows her gaze on Sabbath. She flickers a glance to Luke and her eyes widen as he makes his attack, crying out in an astonished voice, "Luke!" Her fingers grip at the cylinder in her hand. Luke swoops his blade, held tightly in two hands back to parry the Dark Lords attack. The two sabers snapping noisily as they meet. Luke.. intent on the battle, knocks the blade away and brings his left leg up in a side-kick toward Sabbaths abdomen. Sabbath takes the kick, and steps backwards to absorb the shock. He cackles as he extinguishes his lightsaber and says, "Yes! Strike me down! Complete your journey!" Luke almost seems like he will, for a moment. His green blade held above him, ready to strike Sabbath down.. he pauses, breathing heavily and staring at the Dark Lord as if in shock. Sabbath growls, "Finish me, Skywalker. Destroy me!" Luke extinguishes his blade, straightening himself as he does so. He lets out a frustrated breath, closing his eyes and shaking his head lightly, "No.." he murmurs, "I won't give in to anger." opening them again and staring at you he adds, "I will not turn." Leia's gaze darts from Sabbath to Luke, lingering on Luke as he extinguishes his blade. She takes a few steps in the direction of Luke before stopping again, never taking her cautious gaze off of Sabbath for long. Luke glances over to Leia, giving her a knowing look. He steps over to her, sideways.. keeping his gaze on the Dark Lord. He says to him, "Where is he?" his eyes squinting slightly. Sabbath looks about the room, a grin on his face. "Where is who?" You say, "Han." Jessalyn strolls in from Palanhi Square. Jessalyn has arrived. Sabbath says, "You know what you need to do to find him." Leia stands about twelve meters from the door of the empty lobby, her gaze focused on Sabbath. Luke takes a wary step forward, disengaged weapon still held tightly in a gloved hand, "And you know that won't happen." his gaze intensifies on you as he reaches back with his left hand toward Leia. Luke and Leia discover through the Force that Han is in Imperial space. Jessalyn hovers in the doorway of the lobby, completely silent, unmoving except for her green eyes which dart around to find her friends. Sabbath says, "We've been through this song and dance before, Skywalker. Your friend dies. I will no longer waste my time arguing with you. And he won't die pleasantly, I assure you. He will die the most excrutiating death you could possibly imagine." Leia walks over towards Luke with a cautious pace, never taking her eyes off of Sabbath as she moves across the lobby. She tenses at Sabbath's words, her jaw setting and her fingers tightening on the hilt in her hand, but she still continues to move towards Luke. Sabbath says, "Perhaps Ms. Solo would care to get some practice in?" Sabbath throws his lightsaber to the ground. Jessalyn listens silently as she moves a few paces into the room, one hand resting at her blaster holster as her gaze finally lights on the strange man in the room. Sabbath says, "Go ahead. Practice what Skywalker has taught you." Luke opens his mouth slightly, firming up his gaze, "Your hatred will be your undoing Sabbath." he glances over at Leia quickly, astonishingly.. he looks back to Sabbath, then to Leia once again, "Don't give in to anger Leia.. he's tempting you.." he murmurs. Luke eyes Sabbath's lightsaber. Sabbath says, "Don't listen to him. He's not strong enough to destroy me, but you are." In a flash of movement, Luke's hand raises.. the Dark Lord's weapon rattling off the floor and hurtling toward his outstretched hand.. Jessalyn gasps with surprise at the maneuver and staggers backward against the wall. Sabbath grins at Luke. "Yes... Take the weapon." Said weapon lands in Luke's palm. He looks incredulously at the Dark Lord, "Now you are defenseless.." he states. His brows lowering slightly in amazement. Jessalyn's fingers light once again on her blaster and she draws it, keeping it at her side as she moves with long-legged paces to stand behind the princess. Leia eyes Sabbath with a narrowed gaze before flickering a glance to Luke. She lets her gaze rest on Luke, closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath before turning back to Sabbath, the tension in her faded significantly. Sabbath looks into Leia's eyes. "Use your weapon. Destroy me. Bring peace to the galaxy." Luke turns to Leia, "Clear your mind. Don't listen to him." he notices Jessalyn standing there and his expression turns to one of shock, "Jess?!" he glances at Sabbath before turning to her, "Wha.. Get out of here!" Jessalyn tightens her grip on her blaster, unmoving, but she shoots Luke a defiant, fiery gaze, shaking her head. Sabbath says, "Let your true feelings engulf you. Let the anger and pain surge through your mind. Strike me down!"" Leia's gaze wavers on Sabbath before she turns her eyes away from him to face Luke. She speaks to Sabbath while still focused on Luke, "No, I won't do it." Sabbath nods slowly, still staring at Leia. "Very well. I will enjoy watching you die." Luke lets out a breath he had been holding, facing Leia he simply nods. Luke clips Sabbath's Lightsaber to his belt. Jessalyn seems oblivious to the inner battle raging in her friend and reaches out a hand to touch her arm. As Sabbath speaks those words she finds her voice, laden with fear, "No!" Luke turns sharply, "Jess, Run! You're not helping." Jessalyn hisses her reply to Luke, green eyes flashing, "How can I just let this happen? Would you?" Luke answers imploringly, "He'll kill you too, now get out of here!" Sabbath growls to Luke as he points to Jessalyn. "Who is that fool?" Leia turns her gaze back to Sabbath and stares at him incredilously for a moment, not speaking. Jessalyn ignores Sabbath's comment and just stares at Luke defianly, her blaster still clutched tightly in her hand. Luke steps in between Jessalyn and Sabbath, next to Leia. He ignores the question the Dark Lord just posed to him, "You're defenseless.. give up." he commands. Sabbath cackles to Luke. "I thought you were smarter than that, boy." He then proceeds to turn to Leia, an icey glare on his face. He raises his hands in front of him, and a stream of blue lightning streaks from his fingertips. The stream rushes towards Leia. Luke gasps, "Leia!" his saber crackling to life once more. Jessalyn gasps in shock and leaps backwards away from Leia, stumbling over a couch and landing on the carpet with a painful thud. Leia cries out in pain as the blue energy enters her body and crackles about her, her saber dropping from her hand as she falls to the ground. Luke shouts, "No!!" as he leaps forward, green blade held high above his head. He brings it to bear on the Dark Lord in defense of his sister. His weapon humming dangerously as it swoops downward. Sabbath says, "Very well Skywalker. I've given you more than ample opportunity." He then begins launching the same energy attack towards Luke. Jessalyn rises to her knees on the carpet, her eyes widening at the scene before her. As the lightning courses towards Luke she cries out and lifts her blaster up to bear in her hands, aiming it towards the strange man. Luke reels backward from the onslaught of electrical energy, his attack loses forward momentum and Luke nearly comes off his feet, falling onto his back and grimacing. Leia lies on the floor, still writing in pain from the previous energy attack. Sabbath looks down at Luke and Leia and grins. "Fools." He then turns his attention to Jessalyn. "And just what were you planning to do with that blaster?" Jessalyn readies a Hvy Blaster Pistol Jessalyn's hands tremble as she holds the blaster level at Sabbath, somehow hesitating to use it. "Stop!" she yells in a quaking voice. Sabbath spots his lightsaber at Lukes side, and reachhes out for it. It floats quickly to his hand. "I'm afraid I've got to be running." Luke rolls in pain, coming up shakily on one elbow. Sabbath walks towards the exit. Jessalyn continues to hold her blaster in front of her, but since the enery attack seems to have ended, she focuses her attention back to her friends, her face beaded with sweat. Sabbath looks behind him once more before walking out the door. Sabbath crosses the lobby toward the etched glass front doors. Sabbath has left. Luke opens his eyes, looking around and almost waiting for the next attack. He doesn't see Sabbath at all.. "Where..?" he breathes laboriously, grunting as he stands. His eyes searching the room, to settle on Leia. Jessalyn breathes out a shaky breath and slowly returns her blaster to her holster, then sinks back on her knees, her head hanging. "Leia.." Luke breathes out, moving over to her. He gives Jess a mixed expression. Jessalyn lifts her gaze to watch Luke move to his sister's side. Then she pushes herself up to her feet and heads quickly towads the exit. Luke looks up as he crouches over Leia, "Jess.. don't go, he may still be out there." Leia remains lying on the floor, rather dazed. She draws in a shakey breath and turns to her side, glancing up to Luke as he approaches and crouches near with a pained expression in her eyes. Luke looks down at her, "Can you stand?" Jessalyn stops at the exit, turning her head but not looking at Luke. Fists clenched, she opens the door and runs out. Jessalyn crosses the lobby toward the etched glass front doors. Jessalyn has left. Leia closes her eyes and draws in a deep breath, more steady than the first. She flickers open her gaze and gives Luke a short nod, moving an arm to help her sit up. Luke helps you up, "Come on.. we've got to get out of here. Maybe we can follow him." Leia nods slowly, reaching over to take back her fallen saber before rising. She clips it to her belt and begins to walk towards the door, her steps unsteady at first but quickly strengthening. Luke clips his own to his belt as he walks with you. He looks over warily, "Did you know Jessalyn came along?" he seems upset by it. Leia glances over slightly as she continues to make her way to the door, her voice quiet as she speaks, "She stowed away on the ship, Luke, I only found her last night.. she was supposed to stay on the ship, out of danger.." Luke answers very un-calmly, "Well she could have gotten herself killed." Leia nods slowly as she continues towards the Lobby doors, "She was more concerned about the danger -you- were in than the danger she was putting herself in by sneaking along. She only wanted to help." Luke sighs defeatedly as he pushes open the doors, "Well I specifically told her not to come. She doesn't realize how much danger she was in here." Leia nods, saying, "I think she knows now a little better now than before." as she exits the Lobby. Leia crosses the lobby toward the etched glass front doors. Leia has left. Crossing the lavish lobby, you push open one of the etched glass doors and leave the cool confines of the Grand Palanhi Hotel. Palanhi City Square - Palanhi City (#8786RUXtFN) Even though the Palanhi City Square is a barren area, it is the center of activity for this hot, dry desert capital. A one meter high wall circles the square, providing not only a barrier against some of the blowing sand, but also a place to sit and rest, which few do. People hurry about, scurrying off across the square, rushing to get out of the sun's blistering rays. A tall, wide, box-like object constructed of some type of transparent, reinforced steel, stands alone in the middle of the square. Pathways, half-covered with small piles of drifting sand lead off in all four directions. To the north lies North Road, one of two main passages into the city. Going east, one can reach the Palanhi City Starport as well as a variety of businesses that thrive off the traffic the Starport brings. To the west, Palanhi Road leads to the Palanhi Medical Center as well as Palanhi Security offices. To the south, stands the large and somewhat extravagant Grand Palanhi Hotel, one of the few oasis spots. Contents: Leia(#6558PDOUcm) SNT Computer Terminal 163(#13475) Obvious exits: N leads to North Road - Palanhi City . W leads to Palanhi Road - Palanhi City . leads to Starport Road - Palanhi City . S leads to Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City . You cross the square to the East. You enter the Starport. Palanhi City Starport - Palanhi City (#19889RUXFJ) A wide expanse of concrete surrounds the main terminal of the Palanhi City Starport. Several service droids are in almost constant motion, their task keeping this section of the terminal clean. Errand droids scurry in and out of the area, either bringing in or taking out the bevy of goods that arrive and leave here on a daily basis. Surrounded by a small steel-mesh fence, a large control tower rises up to the North. To the south, shuttles are being moved in and out of a number of hangars. Nearby, loading ramps lead up to several shuttles. An exit stands to the West. Contents: Jessalyn(#3177POUec) STARFIGHTER: X-Wing -- Skywalker(#3528XYen) STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon(#8501XYe) Palahni Bounty Hunter Terminal(#1910Ol) STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Silver Lotus(#12770OYe) STARFIGHTER: X-wing -- Dark 1(#3296Oel) MailBox(#1918) CAPITAL: Corellian Gunship -- Spectra(#3503h) Obvious exits: West O Leia comes into the Starport from Starport Road. Leia has arrived. Jessalyn is standing by the Black Dragon, one hand wrapped around a landing pylon, her back turned from the rest of the starport. Luke approaches the ships, setting eyes on Jessalyn and scowling. "Do you realize the danger you were in?" he asks incredulously as he approaches her. His voice tinged with worry, if not a touch intimidating. Leia walks along with Luke, and as he speaks to Jessalyn, she reaches a hand out to place on his arm. Jessalyn turns her head at Luke's voice, wincing slightly at the force of it. She looks for a moment as if she might yell back, but instead she just sighs and looks at him. "Yes, that's why I had to come." Through the Force you receive.. You feel Leia's silent wish that you would go easy on her. Luke lets out an exasperated sound, looking at Leia and shaking his head toward Jessalyn. He mutters, "I just don't understand you." he shrugs off his sisters arm and enters the freighter. STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon(#8501XYe) You enter the ship. Airlock - Black Dragon(#16653RF) This is the airlock/entry area of the Black Dragon. Obvious exits: Airlock Out Entry Area In You walk into the Rear Corridor of the ship Rear Corridor - Black Dragon(#1243RUXFN) You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Obvious exits: Airlock Starboard Cargo Bay Port Engine Room Aft Main Corridor Fore Leia walks in from the Airlock of the ship Leia has arrived. Jessalyn walks in from the Airlock of the ship Jessalyn has arrived. Luke is leaning, facing the wall, one hand propped up in front of him to support his weight. His head is lowered. Jessalyn walks in with Leia, and seeing Luke's posture, she glances at the princess worriedly, biting her lip. Winter walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Winter has arrived. Leia steps in from the Airlock with a silent grace, her gaze falling on her brother. Luke is leaning, head downcast against the wall he is facing. One gloved hand perched in front of him detractedly. Winter emerges from the fore nodding to Luke and Leia, her coat sweeping behind her. "Your highness...Master Skywalker.." Winter is surprisingly calm amid the confusion. Winter says, "I have burn packs and the medical kits are already broken out." Winter goes to Leia and looks her over.. Jessalyn frowns, ignoring the other two women, and moves Luke, placing her hand carefully on his shoulder. "Luke... are you okay? I'm sorry.." "I think we're ok Winter.." comes Luke's glum voice. He turns red-rimmed eyes upon the group, letting out a sad breath, "I don't know where we go from here. He swore to kill Han.." Leia nods slowly to Winter, her gaze still resting on Luke. She speaks in almost hushed tones, "I'm okay, Winter.." Luke closes his eyes momentarily as Jess approaches him. He doesn't move from the touch, but doesn't look at her either, "You really should listen to me. What am I going to do with you?" Winter looks over her once more, and then to Luke, handing both stims and giving Jessalyn a medkit, "Assist them both, it's time to go get General Solo." Winter seals the airlock and moves towards the cockpit. Pausing briefly to look at Leia once more. Luke tosses up an arm, letting his hand slap against his thigh, "It's useless.. we didn't find out where he is Winter.." Jessalyn looks surprised as Winter hands her the medkit, and she moves back from looking, realizing he doesn't really want an answer to his question. Leia looks downcast, even more so at Luke's words. Winter says, "I know where Sabbath is headed." Winter says, "Which would also be where General Solo is." Luke looks up, "Huh?" Winter walks to the cockpit, speaking as she goes, "It is my job to know these things. Settle in and attend to your wounds, we are going to Bilbringi." She pauses one last time, "Jessalyn when you are done there, I need you to alter our transponder." Winter walks Fore to the Main Corridor of the ship. Winter has left. Jessalyn runs her hand over the top of the medkit she is holding and looks up at Winter, frowning slightly, then as she leaves, she looks at Luke and Leia with a confused expression. Leia's downcast look turns first to one of surprise, then hope sets into her gaze as she turns to Luke, "I don't know what we'd do without her." Luke looks confusedly at Jess and Leia. He rubs the back of his neck, "Well.. it's a good thing we brought her along huh?" running a hand through his tousled hair he lets out a breath, "Uh.. I guess we should go.." Jessalyn looks down at the medkit in her hands and frowns. She says in a quiet voice, "Are you two okay? I mean... can I help...?" Luke puts a hand on Jessa's shoulder, "We're ok.." his expression clearly mixed when looking at her. Turning to Leia he breathes out, "I'll get the X-Wing fired up and come back so we can formulate our plan ok?" he quickly leaves. Leia nods to Luke as he heads off. Luke and Leia versus Sabbath